Field
The invention relates to manifold valves utilized in medical procedures for injection and withdrawal of selected fluids to and from a patient. Such manifold valves are constructed to interact with a syringe on one end and a catheter on the other end.
State of the Art
Manifold-type valves which interact with a syringe, which have multiple ports for communicating with various liquid containers, to inject and withdraw selected fluids into and from a patient, are known in the art.
A typical manifold-type valve consists of a valve body having a central main bore along a longitudinal axis of the manifold body and side ports which selectively communicate with the main bore by means of petcock-type valves. A manifold valve body of this type is illustrated in FIG. 9. The individual petcocks rotate from one position to another. All bores are in the same plane.
This type of manifold valve has been effective generally; however, recent procedures employing fluid pressures greater than 500 psi cause fluid leakage around the petcocks.
The petcock-type manifold is frequently used in conjunction with a balloon catheter-syringe assembly. Also, it is used in conjunction with dye injections whereby the dye or other fluid is observed on a cathode ray tube (CRT) display screen. When conducting such medical procedures, the light in the operating room is typically very dim so that the screens are readily visible. Consequently, it is difficult to see the position of the valve indicator on the petcock-type device of FIG. 9. It is difficult to determine by touch or feel of the petcock valves the exact position of the valve. Thus, not only do manifolds employing petcock valves have restrictive pressure limitations, the use of such manifolds in dim light presents operational difficulties.
The difficulties in determining the precise position of a petcock-type valve is illustrated in FIGS. 10, B1, B2, B3, B4 and B5. Thus, even with an indicator on the petcock valve handle, the precise position of the "T"-shaped bore may be difficult to determine. As can readily be observed, valve positions B1, B2 and B3 all represent valve positions wherein fluid pressure within the valve bores may result in leakage from the bore which does not communicate with another bore.